gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Mar. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Mar. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of March 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his third Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy * Kevin Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario 64 * Super Bonk * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Adventures of Yogi Bear * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! * Endless Ocean 2: Blue World Game Grumps VS * Kirby's Dream Course Steam Train * Castle In The Darkness * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Besiege * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Fly in the House Grumpcade * Digimon Rumble Arena * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Clips Used * I Sent You A Text (Super Mario 64 Part 18: Boppity Boopy) ** Arin rants about ''The Social Network ''and Jesse Eisenberg. * What Did Dan Say? (Super Bonk Part 3: No Where to Go) ** Danny can't remember saying "Two penises." * We're Too Good! (Kirby's Dream Course Part 7: In Your Face!) ** Arin sucks at Kirby's Dream Course. * Take This! (Castle In The Darkness Part 3: I WANT THE MONEY) ** Ross stabs a civilian, and immediately regrets it. * Let Her Say It (Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun) ** Arin subtly brings attention to something "soft." * Do As I Say (Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun) ** Mario touches whatever Arin and Danny want him to touch. * Goodbye, Mario (Super Mario 64 Part 1: Pachinko Town) ** Mario lets out screams of agony when one of his files is erased. * Please Don't Talk Dirty (Super Mario 64 Part 2: Inside Mario) ** Danny comes up with an unusual euphemism for semen. * That's Not A Picnic Basket (Adventures of Yogi Bear) ** Yogi has the strangest ducking animation. * Explosive Language (Super Mario 64 Part 4: Speedrunning) ** Arin shows off his Mario skills. * Arin So Good At This Game (Super Mario 64 Part 4: Speedrunning) ** That's not the right way, Arin... * Put That In, Kevin (Super Mario 64 Part 5: Hustlin') ** Kevin is unimpressed. And unleashes a zombie Burgie. * No No No No No No No No No No (Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Part 2: Hallucinating) ** Ross scares Arin, Barry, and Suzy. * Hole In One (Kirby's Dream Course Part 13: Let It Roll) ** Arin gets an awesome shot off. Or not... * Hole In Two (Kirby's Dream Course Part 13: Let It Roll) ** Arin can't steal Danny's points. * The Long And Winding Kirby (Kirby's Dream Course Part 14: One and Done) ** Arin's shot goes a long way. And then out of bounds... * Malfunction Error Error (Besiege Part 1: Perpetual Motion) ** I don't think those machines are supposed to do that... * Nailing The Nails (Kirby's Dream Course Part 17: Off to Death!) ** Danny takes the painful way out of bounds. * Aaaaaand Go! (Besiege Part 3: Sleeping on the Job) ** Explosions go BOOM! * Behold My War Machine! (Besiege Part 3: Sleeping on the Job) ** Well, that attack was futile... * Operation: Don't Fuck Up (Super Mario 64 Part 11: Locked and Loaded) ** Arin's attempt at the 100 coin star ends up in tears. * That's The Tits (Super Mario 64 Part 12: Just The Coolest) ** Danny doesn't think the word "tits" is sexy. * The Dream Fight (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Part 6: Finale) ** Danny loses to Tyson pretty much immediately. * Gotta Concentrate (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Part 6: Finale) ** Silence is golden in boxing. Until the final bell declares your opponent the winner. * Okay Alright This Time (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Part 6: Finale) ** TKO! * Time's Up (Digimon Rumble Arena) ** Arin and Ross just can't seem to beat the clock. * You Okay There, Bonk? (Super Bonk Part 1: Stolen From The World) ** Bonk's transformation freaks Arin and Danny out. * Nope. That's Perfectly Normal (Super Bonk Part 2: Dangerous Drippings) ** Are those TEETH LIPS? Why am I a crab now? * Drunken Lullabies (Mario Kart DUI) ** Ross and Barry sing about the wonders of Rainbow Road. * Roommate Adventures (Fly in the House) ** Barry tells Kevin about being roommates with Danny. * What The Cluck (Super Bonk Part 3: No Where to Go) ** NOW I AM A CHICKEN. * From Another Angle (Super Mario 64 Part 16: Metal Mondays) ** Arin doesn't remember the level as well as he thought he did. * Just Elephant Things (Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 2: Jumping Elephants) ** Ross tests the elephant logic of Double Trouble. * Twenty Year Old Secrets (Super Mario 64 Part 17: Been There, Done That) ** Arin accidentally discovers a secret. * Gesundheit (Super Bonk Part 6: Blue Balls) ** A dinosaur sneezes Bonk into space. * You'd Have Made It Weird (Super Mario 64 Part 19: Can't Touch This) ** Danny and Arin talk about their sexual fantasies with Ross. * Rub Dat Fish (Endless Ocean 2: Blue World) ** Arin and Danny make lots of sea puns. * We Need To Fuse! (Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 11: Elecan't) ** Ross suggests fusing with Arin to beat a boss. * There It Is (Super Mario 64 Part 4: Speedrunning) ** Arin messes up the cannon shot. The video ends with Barry giving Kevin support as he throws up in the bathroom. Trivia * This compilation is the first compilation in which Barry, Suzy, and Kevin are featured. Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes